ZeedMillenniummon
|-|Chained= |-|Unbound= Character Synopsis Flying freely between space and time, it is a king of evil that is still trying to destroy all eras and worlds. Although a Digimon will become a Digiegg if defeated in battle, there are very rare occasions when it has instead been reborn from within the corpse of its data. According to one theory, when Millenniummon died in a furious battle, the dark soul it possessed was reborn as ZeedMillenniummon. As for the bands which wrap around ZeedMillenniummon, it is said that they are like chains which suppress its abilities, but it is unknown who could cast such a spell on ZeedMillenniummon. However, it is foretold that if it is released from this spell, it will rain unfathomable destruction upon the Digital World. Character Statistics Tiering: At least High 2-A | 1-B Verse: Digimon Name: ZeedMillenniummon Gender: Genderless, but often treated as male Age: Unknown Classification: Mega-level Evil God Virus-Attribute Digimon Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nonexistent Physiology (ZeedMillenniummon is a nonexistent being as a natural inhabitant of the Dark Area), Abstract Existence (Exists as the embodiment of Darkness; Beings such as Apocalymon are merely aspectds of it's being), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5 and 8; Cannot be killed unless its prior form, Millenniummon, is killed before Moon=Millenniummon is able to regenerate and resurrect itself. As long as his power of Darkness is infinte, he cannot die.), Regeneration (High-Godly, is far superior to its previous forms, Moon=Millenniummon and Millenniummon, who are able to restore themselves even after being completely deleted. In addition, capable of regenerating from the total destruction of The Digital World), Flight, Non-Corporeal, Acausality (Non-Linearity; Its prior forms were born before its component, Kimeramon, was created), Creation, Time Manipulation (Can manipulate and destroy entire timelines, compress, slow down, accelerate, erase and stop time), Can BFR his opponents across space and time, Energy Projection, Soul Manipulation, Resistance to Causality Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Power Nullification, Absorption (Can break down and absorb nearly any attack along with life forms, souls, and the very fabric of space-time to bolster its power), Exists outside of space and time, Existence Erasure, Nonexistence Erasure, Conceptual Destruction, Self Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Age Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, He was able to revive Piemon, Myotismon, Etemon, and Devimon by creating timeslips and created evil copies of the DigiDestined's partners that could challenge Ryo, Cosmic Awareness, Time Travel, Precognition, Petrification, Chain Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Duplication (Can multiply infinitely), Holy Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Attack Reflection, Matter Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Telekinesis, Poison Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Resistance to Absolute Zero and Darkness Manipulation, Can shoot missiles, Body Modification, Heat Manipulation, Can generate shockwaves, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Transmutation and Power Nullification with Texture Blow, One Hit Kill, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Mind Reading, Durability Negation (By teleporting his swords within others), Data Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Possession, Absolute Zero, Dimensional BFR, Death Manipulation, Can cross dimensions, If killed he can travel through time and space and revive himself, Omnipresence, Teleportation, Intangibility, Mind Manipulation, Transmutation, Telepathy, BFR (Can seal opponents in self-contained timelines, Can send other people to any part of space and time, having sent Ryo to the very beginning of the Digital World, where all timelines first branched off of), Power Nullification, Conceptual Manipulation (The embodiment of Non-evolution, Darkness and Death is apart of his Darkness). Destructive Ability: High Multiverse Level+ (According to the Official Digimon Guidebook it's stated that Zeedmillenniumon will destroy all era's and all worlds which is in reference to the infinite universes that Digimon contains, Was going to convert all useless data Digital World and Human World into nothingness along with the concepts of existence and nonexistence, Was going to absorb the entire Digital World into himself, was going to merge all networks into a singular world all for him) | Hyperverse Level (Poses a threat to God who is heavily implied to be the one who chained it and is implied to exist in "higher dimensions beyond our understanding". Above the aforementioned "higher dimensions" exist an unknown number of higher dimensions, with "Ultradimensional Space" possibly above those. Likely to destroy the entire multiverse at once should its chains become undone. Superior to both Mother Eater, True Yggdrasil's Core and the likes of Homeostasis, the total power of the true SGDL and Quartzmon are just a very tiny portion of his power. Capable of ruling the entire Digital World, of which includes Higher Dimensions, of which there are twenty-four of based on the "24th Dimensional Fruit") Speed: Omnipresent 'while in Non-Corporeal State (It exists everywhere and nowhere at the same time, Exists across all worlds spreading his influence except Gods Dimension), otherwise '''Immeasurable '(Infinitely lesser Digimon such as The Royal Knights, can move across all periods in time with sheer speed alone. Scales to others who transcend the multiverse) '''Lifting Ability: Immeasurable (Zeedmillenniumon exceeds Linear Space-Time making lifting for him hard to specifically calculate) | Immeasurable Striking Ability: High Multiversal+ (Capable of destroying all worlds and era's in Digimon) | Hyperversal '(Is able to hurt both GOD and ENAIC who are infinitely above the likes of Yggdrasil, The Arbitors, The Royal Knights and other Multiversal powers in Digimon) 'Durability: High Multiverse Level+ (Easily defeated the entirety of the Royal Knights, the Digimon Sovereigns, and the Three Great Angels, was defeated by being sealed inside Ryo's partner rather than being put down outright, Regeneration, Acausality, Non-Corporeality, and his tendency to absorb almost any attack make him hard to kill) | Hyperverse Level (God, who exists in the Kernel, a higher-dimensional realm outside of the ken of almost all the denizens of the Digital World, including Yggdrasil and the Mother Eater, was incapable of killing ZeedMillenniummon, instead being forced to seal its full power away, Regeneration, Acausality, Non-Corporeality, and his tendency to absorb almost any attack make him hard to kill) Stamina: Limitless (Overpowered the entirety of the Royal Knights, the Digimon Sovereigns, and the Three Great Angels with the barest of effort) Range: High Multiversal+ (Can destroy timelines simply by existing and created shadowed and corrupted copies of protagonists from across the franchise to impede Ryo. Was going to merge all "Networks" into a single world) | Hyperversal ' ' Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Although it is a virtual berserker in battle, it is extremely devious and crafty with a knowledge of all timelines, creating various shadowed copies of the series' protagonists to impede Ryo in his journey. It also planned to take over all realities by implanting Dark Spores in versions of the heroes from all around the multiverse, making them turn on their comrades and limiting the number of possible timelines where he could be defeated). Weaknesses: Ryo, as his mere presence weakens it due to being Ryo's destined partner. Its power is constantly limited by the chains around it and it can be sealed within a compatible vessel such as Monodramon through a forced Jogress/DNA Digivolution. Versions: Chained | Unbound Other Attributes List of Equipment: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Normal Attacks ' *'Time Destroyer:' Consigns hostile opponents to oblivion across space and time. So far, no one who has been brushed off by this technique has returned alive from space and time. *'Chrono Paradox:' Fires two atomic rays from his mouths that destroy everything in their path. *'Reincarnation:' Due to the nature of its existence, if its physical body should somehow be destroyed it will simply return to being Moon=Milleniummon, allowing it to restore its body across time and space and return to being ZeedMillenniummon *'Dark Spores:' Generates a cloud of Dark Spores that implant themselves within his targets, slowly twisting their minds to make them as evil and cruel as he, but works subtly enough that the person seems to believes that they are doing so out of their own will. *'Death Crystal:' Tears his enemy's soul to pieces with an incorporeal attack, making it impossible to defend against. *'Cannon Fire:' Fires a barrage of fireballs from his cannons. *'Energy Blast:' Places his hands together and charges his cannons, then runs at his opponent to stun them while he fires. *'Time Unlimited:' Forms a black orb in its mouth that, when fired, creates another timeline in which the time is compressed, sealing the target inside for all eternity on contact. *'Dimension Destroyer:' After trapping an opponent with Time Unlimited, he collapses the entire dimension he created to destroy them. *'Time Warp:' Sends his enemies into a parallel dimension, slowing the target to a crawl down and restarting everything or sending them to the past, present or future. *'Darkness Zone:' Generates a dark dimension that extends between both his hands infinitely, and erases everything in his path from existence. *'Chrono Breaker:': Wears away its foe's bodies by stopping time or erasing it. This has shown to world on 6-Dimensional Immeasurable beings. *'Death Evolution:' He confines the enemy within the tips of his tentacles and degenerates it. 'Inherited Abilities ' Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. *'Grand Death Big Bang:' Suicide attack that produces an explosion strong enough to wipe out two parallel dimensions. Used as a final resort. *'Death Evolution:' He confines the enemy within the tips of his tentacles and degenerates it. *'Panic Wisp:' A fire magic attack that confuses the opponent. *'Touch of Evil:' He can stick his arm into the ground and have it appear from behind the opponent, grabbing them and allowing SkullSatamon to brainwash them. *'Texture Blow: '''Forcefully turns the opponent into a sprite while nullifying their abilities. *'Destruction:' A darkness based attack that has a chance of instantly killing the opponent. *'Clown Trick:' This attack has been used to cover several attacks: **He throws a giant tablecloth at the opponent. If it touches the opponent it transforms them into a key chain. **Conjures a ring of fire to attack opponents **Creates a large ball and has it come out of the ground beneath the opponent to trip them up. **Disguises himself (made himself look like a normal clown in Episode 40) **Reflects an opponent's attack back. *'Soul Chopper:' Swings at the opponent with its scythe. Those who suffer this technique have their souls completely annihilated. *'Shi no Senkoku/Father Time:' Summons a magic circle of dark power kills an opponent with a word of death. *'Hell's Hand:' Attacks the enemy and pulls the captured enemy all the way to hell (The Dark Area). *'Death Charm:' Casts an evil spell of darkness that washes over the enemy and saps away its life. *'Nightmare Wave:' Emits a dark wave that hypnotizes the enemy, amplifying their doubts and driving them mad. *'Poison Breath:' Blows out a poisonous smoke. *'Power Null:' A thought that nullifies the opponent's special abilities. '''Extra Info:' Not to be confused with his prior forms, Millenniummon and Moon=Millenniummon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Manga Category:Games Category:Namco Bandai Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Machines Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:Cosmic Devourer Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Regenerators Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Immortals Category:Murderers Category:Time Benders Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Space Benders Category:Absorbers Category:Existence Erasers Category:Void Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Chain Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Telepaths Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Possession Users Category:Illusionist Category:BFR Users Category:Ice Users Category:Poison Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Time Traveler Category:Age Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Fire Users Category:One Hit Kill Category:Acausal Beings Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Creation Users Category:Dark Area Entities Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Power Mimicker Category:Duplication Users Category:Holy Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Death Users Category:Mind Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Morality Users Category:Parallel Existence Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1